mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.26.36-20150303215639
Yet again. "Zone Interference is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic. This technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone." This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. " And here: ""Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. But Tatsuya is unable to do that. All he can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. That child, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, is unquestionably a defective magician." It literally spells it out for you. Zone interference isn't magic, the edos and information isn't altered. It creates a threshold that the other person has to surpass it order to be able to alter the edios to activate magic, it isn't actually magic.... Secondly: ""Zone Interference is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic. This technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone." This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. " And here: ""Magic are the techniques which modify Information bodies, and thus change phenomena. However trivial the change is, to be able to make the change at all is magic. But Tatsuya is unable to do that. All he can do is break an Information Body down, and recreate it back in an earlier state. That is not magic in its truest sense. That child, who was born without the talent to use magic in the true sense of the term in altering Information Bodies, is unquestionably a defective magician." ^ Here is a clear case of someone being able to defend themselves with counter magic despite the opponents magic being the faster of the two. Interference strength is clearly a lot faster to use than fully activating magic. You do understand that before magic can be activated interference strength has to have control over the edios, right? That's why when two people try to activate magic in the same fixed zone only the one with the stronger interference strength activates. Interference strength doesn't involve all the processes of activating magic. ""Hm... But I don't think Miyuki fits that type. Attacking before the opponent is ready and using speed to disrupt the opponent is a legitimate strategy. However, striking with force born of absolute superiority, using Zone Interference to nullify the incoming magic, then using magic that is both stronger and greater in scale than the opponent's defensive capability, don't you think that orthodox style fits you better?" Zone Interference involved using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magics within the user's immediate surroundings. This occurs when a zone has been saturated with a user's magic, rendering the zone "Unable to be Changed", thus overriding the opponent's magic attempt to rewrite the surroundings. Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " ^ Here it talks about Miyuki's zone interference strength, then proceeds to say how taking the initiative is greatly reduced against her? Why the hell do you think that would be stated If she couldn't activate zone interference in time to negate the magic of faster opponents. Clearly she can, she did so against Lina and as proven in the first two quotes zone interference isn't magic, The edios are not altered by it! Also here : "Go!" The last signal erupted from both of them. Miyuki tapped the board with her fingertips, while Lina pressed her whole hand onto the board. Stillness and action, their true colors were reflected in their opening motions. However, this only reflected the physical side of things. Dazzling arrays of psions were combining and exploding on the Eidos of the metal ball that served as the target. Since it was a light that could not be seen by the naked eye, closing one's eyes served no purpose. Some of the observers who had not mastered the suppression magic interference techniques pressed their temples and couldn't stop shaking their heads. The light faded after a brief moment as the metal ball slowly rolled towards Lina's direction. "Ah, I lost again." "Fufu, I'm ahead by two rounds now, Lina." Lina loudly proclaimed her unwillingness to accept defeat while Miyuki smiled slightly while secretly heaving a sigh of relief. Based on their reactions, it was blatantly obvious that the victor of this contest (not that this was a real contest) was Miyuki. Despite saying "ahead by two rounds", this phrase that was normally reserved for the victor didn't leave an indelible impression of an overwhelming victory, more like— "......They're truly neck to neck." "In terms of Activation Speed, the transfer student is actually faster, isn't she?" "Hm, but Miyuki wins in interference strength, so she seized control before her opponent's magic was finished. Initiative versus power...... Rather than calling this a pure contest of strength, this is more like a tactical victory." ^ This couldn't make it anymore obvious. Even if Masaki is faster in terms of activation speed it is only a single component. He isn't fast enough to fully activate magic and alter he edios before Miyuki can apply her interference strength and take control of the edios. As seen clearly above. Interference strength is quicker to apply than fully activating magic as seen in the above quote and in the Lina vs Miyuki fight where Miyuki fully negated molecular divider despite Lina starting her activation first.